<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Стихи, друзья и холод by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925615">Стихи, друзья и холод</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curtain Fic, Gen, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вольфыч глянул новенькому через плечо и довольно шевельнул ухом. Молодой вампир из Болгарии, возможно, был не самым разговорчивым, общительным и дружелюбным, но он, по крайней мере, пытался чем-нибудь себя занять. В дни паники и отчаяния эти спокойные движения бессмертного успокаивали нервных монстров. И это было отлично.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Стихи, друзья и холод</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Когда звёзды поют — лучше им подпевать.<br/>	      Жизнь — сложная штука. Мне ли не знать.</em><br/>	      Вольфыч глянул новенькому через плечо и довольно шевельнул ухом. Молодой вампир из Болгарии, возможно, был не самым разговорчивым, общительным и дружелюбным, но он, по крайней мере, пытался чем-нибудь себя занять. В дни паники и отчаяния эти спокойные движения бессмертного успокаивали нервных монстров. И это было отлично.<br/>	       — Прекрасные стихи, — скупо обронил оборотень, склоняясь над плечом Дракулы. Вампир нервно повёл плечом и полуобернулся.<br/>	       — Спасибо, — тихо ответил он на похвалу.<br/>	      Несмотря на вполне благожелательный тон, голубые глаза оставались холодными и отстранёнными. Вольфыч подумал, что вампир и сам по себе неплохо бы выжил. Стая испуганных монстров, собственно говоря, не была ему нужна — всего лишь разбудила в графе его лидерские способности. Только и всего.<br/>	      Не обращая внимание на настороженно-заинтересованный взгляд Дракулы, Вольфыч сел почти вплотную с ним и снова скользнул взглядом по строчкам.<br/>	       — Мне вот что интересно, — начал он, внимательно глядя в тлеющие в полутьме голубые огоньки. — Ты всегда один. Каждую ночь ты вроде бы в стае, а вроде бы — в одиночестве. Что так?<br/>	      Граф покачал головой:<br/>	       — Эх, Уэйн! Я же не оборотень. У вампиров не принято полагаться на стаю. Мы — одиночки по своей сути. Иногда, правда, сбиваемся в родовые семьи, но это лишь в крайних случаях.<br/>	       — И всё же, неужели даже друзей не заводите?<br/>	       — Почему же, заводим. Но они на дороге не валяются.<br/>	      Оборотень понимающе кивнул.<br/>	       — Но всегда быть обособленным от других — тоже плохо. Ты даже в пещере не ночуешь. Тебе холодно.<br/>	      Дракула сделал неопределённый жест рукой, но не спорил. Он действительно с подозрением относился к новоприобретённой «стае» — уж слишком было непривычно жить в такой большой семье. Опасаясь ловушки, вампир старался не спать там, где было скопление монстров. А днём в этих местах было так же холодно, как и ночью. И если в тёмное время суток Дракула бодрствовал, а, значит, хоть как-то согревался, то днём нещадно мёрз.<br/>	      И как только об этом Вольфыч узнал? А, ну да, он же теплокровный оборотень.<br/>	      Вздохнув, «теплокровный оборотень» дотронулся до плеча новенького и кивнул на пещеру:<br/>	       — Не бойся, никто не будет на тебя нападать. Что было, то прошло, ковылем заросло. Идём-ка в тепло, согреемся. Наши ребята горячие — даже Снегурочку отогреют!<br/>	      Оборотень не был уверен, что его слова подействуют, но граф, поколебавшись, неуверенно кивнул. Мысленно похвалив себя, Уэйн обхватил лапой прохладную ладонь бессмертного, и они вместе отправились внутрь пещеры, ставшей временным домом для скрывающихся от охотников монстров.<br/>	      Написанные в сугробе строчки потихоньку заносил поднявшийся ветер.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>